To date, the generation, manipulation and modification of video and audio signals is now very complex. Such processing of video and audio signals is almost exclusively effected using dedicated hardware and/or in connection with a computer system. In either case, such processing often requires a hard disc drive, input mediums such as from cameras or musical instruments or synthesizers, output mediums such as speakers and screens or graphical user interfaces (GUI) and control mediums such as a computer keyboard, mouse, joystick or rollerballs. The hard disc drive contains system programs for operating the various hardware and software.
Primarily the user interacts with the hardware to generate, manipulate and modify signals using the graphical user interface (GUI). Typically, the GUI includes windows, icons and menus both pull down and pop up. The windows in a GUI are used to display data and in particular with audio and/or video signals, the data is displayed in a 2-dimensional graphic manner.
The input signals from whatever source are modified using a variety of controls including rotatable knobs or levers or switches or effected via software controls. Hitherto, the value of each signal has been represented in a dedicated manner even when signals are being combined. For example, three or more input signals to generate a sound wave each have a dedicated display indicating the value of the particular signal contributing to the sound wave. It is often difficult for a user to appreciate the contribution that each signal makes and when modifying one signal how that affects the balance with the other two signals.
In addition, more than one variable of the input signal may be varied. For example, the amplitude and/or frequency of the input signal may be varied. In a synthesizer, the wave form shape may be varied or style of signal such as selecting from different instruments.